Disputed Complications
by GothicSora
Summary: The first season digidestined are going through a really hard time so how does each one deal with their hurtful problem? Warning Sex, cutting, drugs, bulimic, suicide, sexual orientation, Abuse etc. Better decription inside


**A/N:** Okay this is my 4th fanfiction well my 5th because my KH one didn't exactly work out…(Laughs) Oh well life goes on. I decided to write a dark angsty story about the season 1 digidestined. Yup every chapter is going to talk about their excruciating problem. This story is going to deal with… Confusion about sexual orientation, Abuse, rape, cutting, drugs, bully problem, anorexia/Bulimic, and suicide. Now all you guys got to do is match which one with which. Now the digidestined are the stars in my story they have nothing to do with digimon. Some are friends with each other but some hate each other. (You can see why it's rated M) Well you can already guess who the star of the first chapter is. Now I already have which kid is going to have which problem but you can review and tell me whom you want me to talk about next. So here is my first chapter.

**Chapter 1 – **Izzy's Overwhelming Stress

"Okay…this is the last time I…I feel so much better now…" Izzy sighed and placed the box cutter down on his nightstand. The blood coming out of his wrist was seeping out. "I…need…" Izzy sighed as tears came out of his eyes. "To stop doing this…it can't be healthy…" He laid his head back on his pillow as the blood was falling down from his upper arm. Izzy looked down to see that his bed sheets were covered in blood much like his sleeves were when he went to school.

Izzy never used to be a cutter. He used to be very happy. He would never be in his room all the time like now and he would go out with his friends. Just recently he spent all his time in his room. When his parents would walk in to see if he wanted anything to eat (which is rare) he would tell them nothing and stay in his dark room typing away on his laptop. Izzy's problem started after his family moved from Tokyo to now. After that he had a hard time making friends, talking to people, just being a kid. Especially after his first day of school. Izzy was going into 10th grade alone. He had just moved and he was as nervous as ever…

_Flashback_

A dirty yellow bus rolled up in front of a big high school. Not like a school Izzy was used to. The bus stopped and the bus driver yelled irritably at everyone to get off. Izzy sat alone on his seat and stared out his window. He saw everyone get off, as he was the only one still on the bus.

"You got to get off and go to school!" The bus driver yelled back. Izzy gave a frightened stare and nodded hastily. He grabbed his school supplies and walked off the bus. He saw many students talking and kissing with one another. He was scared at the sight. He glanced back to look at his laptop. That was the only friend Izzy had, the only one he had ever needed. He sighed and looked at the ground and steadily walked to the steps.

Izzy sat down and took out his small computer. He began typing away in his journal of his day so far. He wrote about the girl that was surrounded by a whole bunch of kids. Izzy guessed she was the popular one. She had pink hair and yellow stars that lit up when the sun hit. He saw a blonde haired teenager with a guitar and bruises and marks all over him. Right by him was a brown haired kid with goggles on his forehead. Everything he saw Izzy wrote in his journal. He closed his laptop and three kids walked up to him.

"Hey I haven't seen you around here lately. Who are you?" A girl with short auburn hair and a short skirt said.

"I—I'm I—Izzy…" Izzy stuttered from the nervousness of talking to new people. The three other teenagers laughed at his stuttering.

"What do you got here?" The tall boy with black hair said as he took Izzy's backpack.

"G—Give it back… It—It's mine!" Izzy stood up and the three were still laughing at him. Izzy turned red as his embarrassment could be seen on his face.

"I don't think we'll be doing that," another boy with spiky brown hair said. The boy with the spiky hair grabbed Izzy by his hair so he couldn't move. "Go ahead and do it Ken!"

"Okay!" The boy who they called Ken unhooked the latch to Izzy's backpack and dumped it all over ground. Izzy heard his laptop hit the ground with a loud bang.

"Okay Davis let him go," The girl replied to the other boy. The boy with the spiky brown hair or Davis as they called him, threw Izzy down in the middle of the mess. The three teenagers walked away laughing and Izzy could hear they were laughing at him.

Izzy looked up in anger and gripped his fist, _'why would someone be so mean to someone? _ _I just don't understand.' _Izzy thought as he pulled himself up. He looked down and saw his computer on the floor. _'My computer!'_ He thought loudly to himself. Izzy grabbed his computer and opened it slightly. His screen was broken. _'Oh No!'_ He slumped down to his knees as tears filled his eyes. _'How… how could this happen?'_ He closed his laptop and opened it. He did this repeatedly thinking that maybe it wasn't broken.

Izzy's family was never on the 'rich' side of things so for four summers Izzy had worked earning the money and everything. Now the only thing he was thinking of was this can't be happening I wasted everything his time and his money. He wouldn't bother telling his parents. The only thing they cared about was each other and their jobs. I mean he wasn't even their real kid. The bell rung and Izzy was late because he was picking up his things. During lunch Izzy had no place to go. He walked to each table looking for a place to sit and eat but mostly Izzy only wanted… Friends…

He walked to the table that contained the pink haired girl and she just laughed and told him to leave. He asked the blonde boy with the guitar and the boy with the goggles and they said he could if there was room. This was so humiliating for Izzy all he wanted was to sit down. He finally sighed and walked out of the cafeteria. Izzy walked pass the teachers and into the boys bathroom. He staggered into the stalls and sat down on the toilet and ate his lunch. He cried during lunch knowing there was no one there for him. Knowing this was going to be his life for three more years. But most of all knowing he had no friends. After he walked out of the bathroom he saw the three teens that were mean to him and broke his computer earlier.

"C'mon Ken let's go!" The girl threw her apple in the thrash and yelled back.

"I'm coming Sora shut the hell up!" Ken replied back to Sora.

"Hey you two both shut up look who it is." The other one, Davis, pointed and revealed where Izzy was.

"Well if it isn't our friend from earlier." Sora said as she jumped from the ledge.

Izzy had a scared looked on his face. _'Oh no… I was hoping I wouldn't see them again.'_ Izzy quickly turned around and started his way to his next period class.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ken asked wondering in a calm tone of voice as he grabbed Izzy's shoulder.

"Ahh… Let go of me!" Izzy swung around trying to knock the other boy off of him but that just made Ken angrier.

"Hmph…" Ken turned Izzy around and punched him in his stomach. "Like that nerd?" Ken laughed and let go of Izzy.

Izzy started to breathe heavily and hastily. The pain in his stomach and his heart hurt a lot. Izzy looked up to face the three teenagers but gave a nasty look at Sora. He staggered to get up and he started. "I… I haven't done anything to hurt you three why are you guys hurting me?" Izzy fell once more onto his knees but still kept in contact with Sora.

Sora gave an evil grin and bent down to meet eye to eye with him. "Because it's fun." She grabbed Izzy by his hair and brought him up to her level.

"Dude, Sora look." Davis tapped Sora's shoulder and she looked past Izzy's tear-filled eyes. Sora dropped Izzy to the ground and kicked him again in the stomach. "You got lucky this time you little faggot." Sora and her friends raced off around the corner.

Izzy grabbed his stomach and bit his tongue to hold back the tears. He eventually got up and looked in back of him to see what had scared them off. The teacher, Mrs. Dunn, saw them and soon raced over to the helpless Izzy.

"Honey are you okay?" The hefty teacher said as she helped him up.

Of course Izzy was beaten badly by, he thought were seniors, but what do teachers know? "I'm… I'm okay…" Izzy coughed up a little blood and the teacher grabbed her mouth in shock.

"You're going to the nurse hun." The unnoticing teacher pulled him by his arm but Izzy pulled away.

"No…. I'm okay really," Izzy forced a smile and looked into the teacher's eyes. He didn't want to go home because he knew no one would be home, or bother to come home for that matter. He knew he'd be better off staying at school anyway. "I'm going to go to my next period okay," Izzy replied and forced his hurt body to move and pick up his things. "Thank you for at least noticing me Mrs. Dunn." And with that the lying Izzy walked off hurt like that for the rest of the day.

The first of many horrible days to Izzy's life was soon ending. The last bell finally rang. With a sigh of relief Izzy's torcher would come to a conclusion. Izzy walked to his locker to place his math books away. As he was walking a long orange object caught his eye. _'What is that?'_ Izzy bent down and picked up the object. He flipped it onto its backside to reveal a small black lever that you push up and down. Izzy pushed it up out of curiosity and to Izzy's surprise a long metal blade erupted out of it. Izzy quickly pushed the lever back down and stuffed the object into his pocket. _'Why am I the person to find the box cutter school grounds?'_ He closed his locker and ran to the bus area.

The long, lonely bus ride came to an end for the small computer genius when the bus came to his stop. Izzy and another person were the only two kids to exit out of the bus. The person walked ahead of Izzy with her face out in the open not afraid to show it off. While Izzy carried his books and stared down at the ground. Izzy stopped and stared down the road, the right of it and then the left. He took another deep sigh as a single tear came down his already puffy face. _'I knew they wouldn't of came, I mean I'm stupid to even think they would.' _ The forgotten child slowly walked to his neglected child-hood home where he and his emotions could be bottle up and not be told.

He pushed open his door to his house and hastily ran to his room. _'My parents aren't even home yet, much less be home to pick me up.' _He steadily threw his backpack on his bed and took out his laptop. "I still can't believe it's broken…" Izzy trailed off and placed it over on his nightstand. "Nothing seems to ever be in my favor…ever," He rolled over on his bed wetting his pillow with his tears. He felt a hardness in his pants and got up. _'The box cutter.'_ Izzy took out the box cutter and moved the black lever upward revealing the death-defying blade. He skimmed the blade with his finger. _'So thin…so slick…' _His mind begun to wander. He thought about his old neighbor and how he went into her room by accident and saw her happily on the floor with her cutting utensil stained with blood.

Izzy placed the box cutter down and laughed to himself. _'No… Cutting myself…Hurting myself… I'm in a lot of pain right now how would cutting…' _Izzy soon ended his rant and remembered his neighbor. He sighed to himself. _'No pain could ever match the one I feel right now,'_ He slowly took the already opened box cutter and sat down on his bed. He lifted up his orange sleeve and placed the blade to his upper arm. _'Vertically I die, horizontally I control the pain…' _Izzy glided the blade across his upper arm. He sighed at the first shot of pain, but in away it sort of relieved him of the pain around him.

Izzy closed his eyes and he could feel his cold, red blood trickle down his arm. _'This feels… so… good…' _He placed the bloody blade on his nightstand and for at least ten minutes absorbed the pain. His concentration of the pain ended when he heard the door to his house open. Sure his parents never bothered wandering if he was even home but he had to be safe. He wiped the blade off on the cloth nearby and rolled his sleeves down. He hid his 'pain reliever' in his pillow and quickly stood up. _'Uh… Better play it safe…'_ He walked out of his bedroom and started having a one-sided conversation with his parents.

_End Flashback_

Izzy awoke from his sleep of the most frightening dream he could ever have: His first day at his school. He breathed heavily and started looking for his 'reliever.'

He turned on his light and reached out to his nightstand. _'It's not there…'_ He started to get apprehensive and anxious. _'Where…where is it…I left it right…my backpack…' _Izzy smiled and crawled over to his backpack. He hastily unzipped his backpack and there stood Izzy's self-abuse, Izzy's drug, and Izzy's reliever.

"Ahh… there it is…" He took out his blade and switched the lever up. The hurt boy moved and crawled over to the corner of his room and lifted up his pajama sleeve. There on his right arm, at least twenty-five marks lay there across, diagonal, every which way.

At first he took a gulp and touched his scars and a tear landed on top of a couple. His finger left his scared arm and in place the metal blade took effect. The blade went across two scars crying as he thought of what people might think of him, but soon he didn't care. Izzy's blood flowed out and streamed down his arm. He tucked his box cutter safely under his dresser and pulled his pajama sleeve down. Then after all the abuse was done young little Izzy cried himself to sleep.

**A/N: **Okay I know this is a sad chapter… Well this whole story going to be like that. I really like this one and I showed my friends and they liked it too. (Smiles) I think I did a pretty good job towards the end but then that's my opinion. Who will be the next Digi-destined to encounter their problem? Find out next update. Okay updates on my fanfics. I just updated my first fanfic REVENGE (pats self on back) and then there's the lonely reviewed Platinum Secrets. I got 1 chapter up and my other partner is supposedly writing chapter 2 (scolds Believe in my love) then there is Big Brother. I'm pretty sure that's a lost cause unless someone reviews (bats eyes) well whatever, thought I'd give everyone the 411 on my stories so until next update.

GothicSora


End file.
